


A Toast

by pokesyourcheek



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Birthday, Cockblocking, Confessions, Drinking, F/M, Fire Lord Zuko, Fluff, Inappropriate Humor, Party, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokesyourcheek/pseuds/pokesyourcheek
Summary: Today, Fire Lord Zuko turns twenty-one. After an unforgettable party, his age may not be the only thing to change.Cross-posted from Fanfiction.net (:
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 146





	1. Chapter 1

He said he'd throw a real party. And a real party he did throw. 

Zuko's twenty-first birthday rung in louder and prouder than the new year. It had been four years since the end of the war, and the Fire Lord saw doubt and contempt diminish amongst his council and staff. He could only hope that the same was happening amongst his people. The rebel groups more or less gave up after a couple of years, only attempting to assassinate him once in a bl(y)ue moon now. 

It was nearly morning when the palace finally fell quiet. Haru, Teo, The Duke, Pipsqueak, a handful of Kyoshi warriors, and many other friends had been accommodated with lodging not too far from the palace. As for Sokka, Suki, Aang, Toph, and Katara, he couldn't imagine them not staying with him while they were here. It was just like old times--plus a palace and a surprisingly successful reign. 

Iroh was the only real adult invited to the party, and despite his efforts to keep up with the youngsters, he was out like a lantern before midnight. His tsungi horn arrangement did not go unappreciated, however. The song he played inspired many, even Zuko himself, to dance freely. And that's how the rest of the night went. If one were not eating, they were either cramping gleefully on the dance floor or drinking endless rice wine. Katara alternated between the three religiously throughout the night, and when it was time to get her situated in her quarters, she vehemently protested.

"It's dark in there, Zuko. What if a spirit comes for me?" Zuko was impressed. He tried to get her to slow down on the wine but she said she could hold her drinks. Katara should be doubled over a chamber pot right now with the amount of alcohol she consumed, but instead, she only seemed a bit tipsy and managed to walk in a mostly straight line. She was right. 

"If there's a spirit, then I'm sure you can handle it, Master Katara." There was a light mood in the air and he genuinely felt happy to be in her presence. "Besides, it won't be dark for much longer." 

Katara pursed her lips, closing the door to her guest room and walking down the hall.

"Where are we going now?" His voice followed behind her. 

She responded without facing him, turning a corner and stopping in front of a grand door. "Your room."

Zuko nearly choked on his spit as a deep blush struck his features. "M-my room? Katara, you're drunk." 

She turned to him with an arched brow. "I'm not drunk, Zuko." She stated matter-of-factly. "A Waterbender that can't hold their drinks is no Waterbender at all." She made a step toward him, pressing a finger to his chest accusingly. "And did you think I wanted sex?"

Zuko's face and neck were burning hotter than any star. He was sputtering for words and truly mortified when one of his chamber guards cleared his throat. Zuko's eyes darted between his guards then Katara. She languidly folded her arms, jutting her hip out just a bit. 

Before he could melt into a puddle of embarrassment, Zuko demanded that his chamber doors be opened. "Goodnight, Di Zhu. Goodnight, Po." He hung tight to his courage as he gripped Katara's hand and pulled her inside, not knowing whether to be relieved or neurotic as his guards closed them in.

"I'm waiting." She kicked off her slippers and nonchalantly rolled onto his enormous bed. 

Zuko fought the urge to pace the massive room. How could she just ask something like that? In front of his guards, no less? It was absolutely-

"You know," she sliced through his inner monologue, sitting up on his bed and locking eyes with his. "If you didn't think that I wanted sex, it wouldn't be so hard to answer."

He audibly gulped. She was right, he supposed. But it almost felt ashamed to admit. "You know that I respect you in every way possible. Right, Katara?" His voice poured out like sticky rice. He wanted to step closer but was afraid that she would take it the wrong way, so he shifted on his feet nervously. 

She smirked knowingly and patted the spot next to her, pleased when he got over himself and sat down. 

"I know you respect me, Zuko. But you're also entitled to think what you want about me." Katara shrugged and laid back on the silky sheets. "I may have lost some inhibition because of the wine, I'll admit, but I had no plans of seducing you."

Zuko nodded thoughtfully, removing his headpiece and placing it on the bedside table before sitting back against the headboard. 

She closed her eyes and hummed quietly. "Not tonight, at least." 

Zuko's eyes nearly popped out of his head and he dared to look at her, lying on his bed. Her attire was casual and easy to discard if needed. Spirits, what was he thinking?

"You-" he squeaked. "What do you mean?" He was terribly hot in the dressed-down version of his regalia and wanted nothing more than to peel off a layer. He could physically feel the shade of red his skin possessed now, spreading all the way to his chest. 

Katara giggled at his discomfort and scooted up the bed to lay on her side, facing him. "If you want me to talk then I need you to act your age, Mr. Fire Lord." 

She wore something similar to her signature blue dress with shorts in place of her leggings. Combined with her bare arms, lower-cut neckline, and the slits going up the skirt, Katara was showing off more skin than he'd seen of her in a very long time. This conversation was going to be impossible.

He tore his gaze from her legs and inhaled a deep breath, channeling his inner restraint.

"Continue."

"I'd probably never admit it while sober, but I've thought about what it might be like to have sex with you."

Zuko's breath caught in his throat at the confession. His limbs became rigid as he tried to let it sink in. 

"Relax, Zuko. It's normal." She reached over and rested her palm against his cheek. It felt like pitching an ice block to a flame. Katara snorted and discarded her hand as steam rose from where she touched him. 

"Normal?" He echoed. Frankly, he was flabbergasted but his curiosity got the best of him. He was slowly becoming comfortable with the situation he found himself in. Talking to someone about things like this was unthinkable since nobody in the palace was really a friend. When the Gaang wasn't reuniting, he was on his own when it came to companionship.

"Yes, Zuko. Normal." Katara stood up and got under the covers, sighing in comfort. "I've thought about what sex with you would be like, sex with Aang, sex with Jet-"

"You fantasize about a dead psychopath?" He was genuinely amused at her blatant honesty. While she thought about an answer, he got off the bed and carefully stripped down to his pants and an undershirt. He fought to discreetly wipe his sweaty palms as he peeled off his layers. When he laid next to her on the bed, she laughed at herself and started an answer. 

"I know he was pretty rotten for most of our encounters with him, but sometimes I imagine his spirit visiting me in the night." 

Zuko couldn't even feel embarrassed, his disgust was very clear and he scrunched up his nose. "That's disgusting, Katara."

Katara simply shrugged in return. "I don't have to be proud of any of it. It just happens sometimes." She glanced at Zuko and smiled at how relaxed he'd become. Sure, he was immersed in the whole Jet thing but he wasn't fidgeting anymore. 

"Who do you fantasize about?"

He took a deep breath, watching her face and not losing composure as if he expected her to ask. Then he folded his arms behind his head and stared up at the high ceiling.

"June comes up sometimes." He held his breath momentarily, feeling her shift on the bed. When he turned his head to meet her, she was grinning wickedly. 

"Same."

Zuko couldn't contain the bubble of laughter that emerged from his chest. Katara blushed for the first time since she entered his chambers and laughed as well. 

"I don't think I've ever heard you laugh like that, my Lord."

"I didn't think we'd have shared images in our Spank Banks." 

At that, the pair let loose of everything being held back. Zuko's nerves had simmered into nothingness as he sat up, clutching his stomach gayly. Katara was now laying flat on her back being consumed by hearty chuckles. They felt young again. Young and happy, without a care in the world. Neither of them truly knew what that was like during childhood, facing the war from opposing sides. But that was over now. They could afford to be happy.

Katara wiped tears from her eyes, finally coming down from her high in sync with her friend. 

"If you ever tell anyone that I have a Spank Bank, you're done for."

"Who am I going to run to? Jet?"

Zuko snickered proudly at his joke; the shoulder punch he received for it was definitely worth it. 

A comfortable silence settled between the two. Despite the enormity of the bed, they had grown close enough for their ankles to touch. Katara's was under the covers but touch was touch, nonetheless. It was Zuko's turn to roll on his side, skipping past comfort and edging his way into audacity. He didn't speak until she met his gaze.

"What do you fantasize about me?"

The corner of her mouth twitched upwards in the slightest fashion. Then she slowly peeled the comforter off and resumed her position. If she was nervous, he couldn't tell.

"I fantasize about being in this very room sometimes." Katara inched her leg closer until her ankle overlapped his. It was small and subtle but Zuko could hear his pulse picking up. 

"Sometimes we're on Ember Island, on the beach. I'd lose my top in the water and you'd walk up behind me, using your hands to... _cover_ me."

Her foot gradually moved up his calf, settling at his knee.

"And sometimes you're just pounding me from behind in the South Pole." 

Zuko was breathing deeply, fighting to keep control over his body. His temperature was rising exponentially and a terribly familiar heat was stirring at his core. All the while his eyes were locked on Katara's. She looked so calm and confident. And her damned foot was making things worse. But he swallowed everything and dared to scoot closer.

"It seems as though I'm in a lot of your fantasies, Katara."

Her foot hooked around his leg gently, pulling him a bit closer. Her calf now rested along his lower thigh. She darted her tongue out to moisten her lips; they weren't dry but she needed to distract them. His eyes drank in the gesture keenly, hooding slightly. He wondered where this conversation would lead them. 

"I never said that you weren't."

Zuko hummed quietly at this. "Are you sure you didn't plan on seducing me, Katara?" He drew her name out like a beg, savoring each syllable and letting it vibrate on his lips.

Her leg curled around his like a snake then, leaving their bodies inches from each other. 

"Say my name like that again and I'll have to adjust my motives," she whispered. Their faces were a hair's breadth away, lips parted as puffs of air blessed the others'. 

Zuko stole a glance at her lips then found his way back to her cobalt orbs. They were glassy with desire. He could faintly see the ocean in them and wanted nothing more than to drown in her. 

"I think of you too," he gasped out. His arm went to loop around her waist, not quite pulling her closer but securing her in place. 

"All the time, Katara."

He didn't imagine coming clean to her like this, but when life gives you cabbages-

"Tell me how." Her palm went up to cup his smooth cheek, tracing her finger against his sharp jaw. He grew warm at the spot but was intent on answering her.

"I fantasize about you being in this very room sometimes," he started.

"Sometimes we're on Ember Island, on the beach. We never make it back to the beach house, so sometimes I taste you on the sand." 

His palm smoothed down her waist to hold her hip, absorbing her body heat and burning hot with fever. 

"And sometimes you're just riding me like an ostrich horse in the South Pole."

Katara shivered against him, subconsciously moving her hips to somehow meet his and grind back against his palm. The groan that left Zuko's lips was purely primal but he gripped the reigns of control.

"What do you want to do about that?" She teased softly, dragging a fingertip along his thin lips. 

Zuko's palm found the slit of Katara's dress, smirking smugly as he dove in blind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alas, a cockblock has been deployed.

His hand slid under her dress, greedily squeezing her rounded bottom. Before either of them could really process the gravity of what might happen, she clambered atop his body and melded her lips to his.

Zuko could worry about the repercussions later. As his rough hands found purchase on her soft, molded ass, he acknowledged that he wouldn't want to be anywhere else. Their mouths met in a hurried frenzy, eager to taste and become intimately acquainted. And once they were, it was clear that there was no going back. 

Katara felt and tasted like everything Zuko had imagined. Her supple lips were drinking him in, parting easily when he grazed his teeth against her bottom lip. He was surprised at her submission but was turned on even more. Her fingers had tangled into his long hair, tugging gently when he swiped his tongue over hers. Zuko swallowed her subsequent moan and rolled her hips to his with the grip on her rear. 

Katara's lips were torn away from his to release a desperate moan. "Again, Zuko."

Zuko smirked up at her and ground their bodies together once more, spanking her left cheek firmly before continuing to grope her. 

The groans that the pair emitted were absolutely sinful. Zuko's hardening arousal was constricted but very noticeable against Katara's thigh. Any embarrassment he felt was quickly assuaged by the needy look on her face. Her eyes were cloudy and her features were quivering with anticipation. But there was something he couldn't quite figure out; it almost startled him.

He sat up with her still in his lap. They were panting lightly and Zuko slid his hands up to cup her face. The defiant, confident warrior he got used to had disappeared, and she was now trembling.

"Katara," he breathed coarsely. "Is this-" He nodded his chin towards the joining of their hips. "Is this okay?" He was entirely sincere and had the strength to backtrack completely if it wasn't. Katara was too important to him to risk if it wasn't.

She shifted her eyes to the fabric on his chest, cheeks flushed red. Katara removed her hands from his hair and laid them in her lap nervously. Her mouth opened to say something then closed after sound failed to come out. Zuko took one of her hands in his, lacing his fingers through hers and kissing over her knuckles slowly. 

"Relax, Kat," he chided quietly.

She inhaled a deep breath and let it go after a couple seconds. When her eyes met Zuko's, she was able to fully take his advice. 

"This is okay, Zuko." She squeezed his hand tight and let a small smile creep onto her face. A blush dusted her cheeks but she held her ground. "I just don't know what I'm doing, is all."

It was Zuko's turn to sigh in relief. "Great. Neither do I." They smiled fondly at each other, small giggles and laughs sounding in the air. It was hard to tell who leaned in first, but their lips found each other again. This time, it felt like a caress rather than a punch. Zuko could feel their auras swirling around each other and uniting in a delicate sway. 

When they finally parted, Katara hugged the back of his neck, pressing their foreheads together. "I promise, I really had no intentions of seducing you tonight. But if it's okay, I'd like to learn with you." Zuko smiled broadly and pecked her lips before rolling them over. 

Straddling her waist, Zuko had an alluring view of the waterbender he grew to adore over the years. Her wild hair framed her face in the most perfect way. She was watching his eyes warmly and reached for him, disliking the absence of his heat. But he caught her wrist and placed it near the hem of his top. 

Katara glanced at his eyes at the gesture, teasing the fabric with her fingers. She wanted nothing more than to rip that overconfident smirk off his face, so she worked him out of his undershirt before flipping them once more. Her arms moved to pin both hands above his head.

"Kat-" He couldn't finish his thought. A hot tongue licked from the top of his sternum up to the shell of his ear. Her hips ground into his fluidly now without hesitation and a breathy moan graced his senses. He grunted in response and met her hips, leaning his head back against the fluffed pillow. 

"I can't count how many times I've imagined you under me like this," she murmured in his ear. He immediately broke free from her hold and claimed her ass with his palms again, massaging desperately. She didn't have it in her to deny his touch; it felt so surreal. So when he rolled on top again, all she could do was give a goofy smile. 

Their grins met once more and Zuko was sure that his cheeks were becoming sore. He kissed her with all he had, dragging his fingers along her curves and kneading her bound breasts. He silenced her whimper by deepening the kiss and she started to wiggle underneath him. Katara was trying to rid herself of the blue dress and kiss the life out of him at the same time, and Zuko had to admit to himself that it was pretty damn cute. 

Then all of a sudden, it wasn't.

Katara had been drinking. All night. Maybe she really did have a better grip on her intoxication because she was a waterbender, but the fact remained the same: Katara had been drinking. And so had he.

Zuko had to resist every impulse in his body and slowly detach himself from Katara. She immediately began to whine playfully, maybe thinking that he backed up to remove his pants, or even hers. But when he sat back on his knees, Katara could feel the energy in the room shift. She was trying to read his face but all she could see was guilt. Surely, there had to be more than that?

"Zuko?" She sounded softly. 

He audibly gulped and dared to make eye contact. "We've been drinking," he mused almost silently.

Katara frowned promptly. A pink blush was covering her cheeks and spreading to her ears. "I thought you were over Mai." Her fingers gripped the imperial duvet and brought it to cover her face, embarrassed and vulnerable. Zuko nearly panicked, choking on his words and reaching out to stop her. 

"I am over Mai!" He shouted a bit too loudly. "It's been two years, Katara. I've been pining after you since we first met so I _promise_ it's not about Mai." She dropped the duvet, staring at him with wide, blue eyes. Ah, fuck. Zuko mentally impaled himself with his dao swords. 

"Really?"

He winced slightly at the tone in her voice. She didn't sound pleased. His hand shot up to the back of his neck and he made distance between them once more. "I'm sorry." 

Katara looked him over carefully; curiously, rather. Then an amused smile played on her lips. 

Zuko was squirming under her gaze. He felt so naked. "Are you going to say anything or should I leave?" There was no malice in his voice, just nerves.

Katara laughed.

Spirits, was Zuko chagrined. She let it die down quick because he looked like he just might vomit. 

"You're willing to kick yourself out of your own room for me?"

"You know I am." He answered defensively, rubbing his arms and focusing his eyes on his lap.

"Hey." She crawled forward and took one of his hands in hers, squeezing reassuringly. "I'm sorry for laughing but you could have had me fooled."

Zuko already felt his palms getting clammy but he loved the way her hand felt in his. "I would have taken your guest room." He shrugged casually.

"Not that. About your pining." 

Zuko couldn't help but to roll his eyes. "You mean I wasn't obvious enough?"

"If you mean going steady with your childhood sweetheart for two years, then yes. I think you could've been a bit more obvious." 

Zuko sighed and laid back on the mattress, covering his eyes with his arm. She was right. "After the comet, you went to Aang. I didn't expect much from you--actually, I expected nothing from you. So I went to Mai." 

When silence ensued, he continued. "I should have said something to you. Mai didn't deserve to be strung along by me for so long."

Katara still sat in front of him, surprised. "Did she know?"

Zuko swallowed thickly, shame consuming him once more. "She said I couldn't even be honest with myself, so she couldn't expect me to be honest with her." 

Katara nodded in realization. Mai left Zuko after that. She reached out to squeeze his hand in comfort, smiling warmly when his features softened. He squeezed back. 

"Aang and I didn't even last a year," she chuckled. "I realized early-on that he never really gave me a choice, you know?" Zuko understood.

"He expected me to be his Forever Girl without even wondering how I felt about it. At first I didn't mind because I thought he deserved it after all he'd been through."

"But you'd been through a lot, too." Zuko didn't mean to interrupt but it peeved him a bit. Avatar or not, Katara was not a prize to be won.

She played with Zuko's fingers, grateful that he knew her so well. "Exactly."

Zuko grasped Katara's chin, delicately tilting her gaze up to his. "You deserve to choose what makes you happy." His tone was just above a whisper. "You've worked so hard." 

She could feel her eyelids fluttering close as she inched her lips closer to his. "So have you, Zuko." 

Their noses were touching now and their eyes were closed. Breaths were expelled in small puffs; hearts hammering in loud thuds. With trembling fingers, Zuko's hand traveled to the back of Katara's neck. She shuddered.

"How about we choose what makes us both happy?" 

Zuko pretended to mull it over a little, playfully humming. 

"I'd like that," he sighed happily. 

When they kissed this time, Zuko could feel how confident Katara was. Not just in her abilities, but in choosing him as well. Maybe this was how it was supposed to be after the comet. 

After the pair had laid down to rest, Zuko held her close. Even if he wanted to sleep, he could feel the sun creeping up the horizon. He thanked Agni for this chance with the woman he loved. He promised Tui and La that he wouldn't mess it up. And he praised the Painted Lady for his new Spank Bank entries. Happy birthday to him, indeed.


End file.
